Lo agónico de una espera
by aiora-chan
Summary: A él nunca se le dio bien esperar, ahora no tendrá otra opción.


Una habitación...

Una cama...

Una silla...

Dos hombres...

Un deseo...

Otro día más comenzaba en la aldea. El sol puntual a su cita comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos.

Dentro de una habitación un hombre reposaba en la cama, al menos a simple vista eso era lo que parecía, junto a esa cama otro hombro parecía hacer guardia sentado en una silla. A este la luz del sol si que parecía importarle, sus ojos intentando permanecer cerrados a pesar de los insistentes rayos que se colaban por entre las cortinas. Sabía que en el momento en que los abriera la verdad volvería a golpearle como pasaba cada mañana.

Por las noches, su mente se alejaba de todo dolor, agonía y sufrimiento para poder por unas horas volver a recordar lo que era ser feliz. Recordaba en su mente cada día, cada hora y cada minuto que había compartido con él. Sin duda alguna la mejor parte de su vida.

Pero por el día...la llegada del astro rey lo devolvía a la cruda realidad. Esa en la que estaba solo, en la que no podía compartir su tiempo, sus caricias y sus palabras de amor con él. Pues en cuanto abría los ojos lo primero que veía era al hombre que reposaba en la cama, con semblante relajado, como si estuviese durmiendo... que distinta era la realidad.

Como cada mañana en cuanto abrió los ojos se levanto de la silla y anduvo el paso escaso que los separaba, para con cuidado y cariño retirarle el mechón que le caía sobre la cara y darle el beso de los buenos días.

-Hola- dijo con suavidad, como todas las mañanas desde hacía dos años- hace un día estupendo, quizás si despiertas hoy podamos salir a tomar un poco de aire y a visitar a tus amigos.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo llevo a separarse de él, no le gustaba que le vieran haciendo esas cosas, aquello era privado, solo de ellos dos nadie más tenía derecho a verlo.

-Hola- saludo una mujer- como paso la noche?

-Hola Tsunade sama, sigue igual- respondió- tuvo pesadillas durante un rato... luego se calmo- claro que no le dijo que para que se calmara él se acurrucaba junto a él en la cama.

-Ya veo- todos los días era igual, y lo que más la apenaba era que no conseguía saber que era lo que tenía, en consecuencia tampoco sabía como actuar.

Se acerco asta la cama y comenzó con el rutinario chequeo, no esperaba encontrar el mas mínimo cambio, como no lo había encontrado desde hacía dos años. Pero así, al menos se consolaba pensando que hacía todo lo que podía por su querido niño. Pues lo que era.

Para la Gondaime Naruto era desde hacía años lo más parecido a un hijo, incluso su manera de llamarla y los consecuentes gritos y golpes eran lo que ella consideraba una sana relación entre madre e hijo. Por eso le dolía tanto el no poder hacer nada por mejorar el estado de su niño.

-Solo...- no pudo terminar la frase pues el hombre la corto.

-Solo nos queda esperar- dijo conociéndose a la perfección la respuesta- todos los días es igual. Viene le hace el chequeo dice eso y se va.

-Se que esto no es algo agradable y por ello te paso por alto esos comentarios- dijo- pero lo que no permito es que insinúes que no hago por el todo lo que esta a mi alcance- suavizo más su tono y acercándose siguió hablándole- se que es duro Kakashi, pero no nos queda más que esperar. Llegara el día en el que abra esos ojos azules te salude – la congoja era notable en su voz- y te pida un bol de Ramen, por que lo hará, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Tras aquellas palabras salió de la habitación dejando atrás a ambos hombres. Kakshi como siempre hacía volvió a sentarse en la silla vigilando a su rubio. Mientras lo miraba no podía evitar recordar ciertas partes de su vida en común. Como la que compartieron durante su primera misión como pareja de Jounins

**Flash Back**

La misión era sencilla, tenían que pasar desapercibidos por la aldea fronteriza del pais del fuego para descubrir quien era aquel que robaba ropa de la casa de barios terratenientes. En si la misión parecía más que sencilla estúpida, pero ninguno de los dos pareció protestar cuando les dijeron que serían pareja durante aquella labor.

A pesar de que la atracción mutua era notable, todos los que los rodeaban ya estaban bien al corriente de ello, esos dos parecían no darse cuenta. Pero aprovechaban todas la oportunidades que les brindaban para estar juntos. Esa era la manera en que cada uno por su lado se consolaba, pues ninguno tenía el valor de dar el siguiente paso.

Aquella mañana salieron a su hora, Kakshi dejo de llegar tarde el día que acepto lo que sentía pues el llegar tarde le restaba tiempo de estar con él, y eso era un lujo que no se daba. El viaje no les levo más de medio día, para el atardecer ya entraban por las puertas de la aldea.

-Kakashi- para alegría del mayor dejo de usar el sensei hacía mucho tiempo- como es que en esta aldea hay más de un terrateniente?

-Por que es una aldea fronteriza- aclaro, pero al ver que eso no parecía resolver su duda, especifico aún más- tiene un índice de delitos muy altos. Esto era una manera, que se lleva usando desde hace años, de persuadir a los maleantes de atacar una aldea, pero como ves aquí no es muy útil.

Ahora si, la explicación le había sido de utilidad aunque su cara inocente duda no la quito. Cuanto disfrutaba Kakashi de ese y otros gestos, lo hacían verse más adorable de lo que por si ya era.

Se hospedaron en una céntrica pensión, para poder estar más cerca de las casas que tenían que vigilar. El cuarto, pequeño y austero pues pagaba Kakashi, era suficiente para ellos. No tardaron en dejar todo u equipaje y comenzar con una vuelta de reconocimiento del lugar.

Los días pasaban sin ningún contratiempo, desde que llegaran al lugar el ladrón parecía haber abandonado el lugar pues no hubieron más robos. Pero lo que si les llamaba poderosamente la atención era la escasez de mujeres en la aldea. Asta que se les ocurrió preguntar al dueño de la pensión.

-Por que hay tan pocas mujeres?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Se han dado cuenta- como para no darse, si en todos los días que llevaban solo vieron a cuatro mujeres- es por que desde hace más de veinte años que no nace ninguna niña.

-Y como sobrevive el pueblo?- la curiosidad de Naruto era patente- digo, si no hay mujeres como es que hay tanto niño?

-Por que algunos hombres, los que menos, van a otras aldeas a tenerlos. Otros los tienen entre ellos. Esta es la aldea gay más grande de la zona.

-...- se quedaron sin saber que contestar, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero lo que tenían en común era el no haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Seguían pasando los días y al no haberse producido más robos decidieron marcharse, total, para que estar en un sitio en el que todo parecía estar bien. Estaban recogiendo sus pertenencias cuando un chico jadeante entro en la habitación.

-El... el ladrón...- intentaba hablar pero la falta de aire por la carrera era enorme.

-Donde?-pregunto Naruto.

-En la casa del panadero...- no le dieron tiempo a terminar la frase antes de partir.

Saltaban de tejado en tejado a una velocidad sorprendente. A semejante velocidad no tardaron nada en llegar asta el lugar. Se escondieron tras un par de chimeneas que habían en la casa contigua, a salvo de ser vistos pero logrando una visión inmejorable del lugar.

A los pocos segundos de estar esperando una figura salió de la casa. En cuanto lo vieron poco les falto para estallar en risas, el individúo llevaba una pequeña mascar que le tapa la mitad de la cara y una especie de lona hacía las veces de bolsa, que con un nudo la llevaba atada a la garganta.

-De donde salió este?- pregunto Naruto en un susurro.

-No lo se- contesto Kakashi sinceramente.

Atentos a lo que el hombre enmascarado hacía lograron ver como se alejaba por entre los callejones cercanos. Desde las sombras ambos hombres lo seguían sin darse a conocer.

Para su sorpresa vieron como el ladrón se adentraba en la casa de uno de los terratenientes y pensando en que pudiera ser uno de los sirvientes, que descontento se había dedicado a robar. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que era el propio terrateniente el que se disfrazaba para cometer esas fechorías

Mientras el aldeano guardaba las cosas en una caja fuerte los dos ninjas entraron de manera sigilosa en la estancia, y cuando se dio la vuelta fue tal el susto que termino en el suelo.

-Que... que hacen aquí?- pregunto sorprendido- Como han entrado?

-Por la ventana- contesto Naruto, y poniéndose cada uno a un lado del hombre comenzaron las preguntas- Por que nos aviso de que había un ladrón si sabía perfectamente que era usted?

-No era a mí al que tenían que haber cogido- contesto derrotado.

-Acaso ahí más de un ladrón?- pregunto confundido.

-Si- admitió- verán, en esta aldea es normal que cuando una pareja se compromete el novio debe quitarle algo a su pareja y guarda rlo en un lugar santo, para que esta demostrando que lo ama sinceramente pase por encima de las leyes, pues esta prohibido que entre la pareja de aquel que en su día entro a dejar algo, demostrando que sería capaz de arriesgarse a si mismo por esa persona.

-Vaya- fue lo único que dijeron.

-El caso es- siguió contando-mi pareja y yo nos comprometimos poco antes de que los contratáramos. Yo deje un objeto en la zona sagrada, pero cuando mi pareja fue a recogerlo no había nada- dijo horrorizado- eso imposibilita el compromiso entre nosotros de por vida. Yo solo quería recuperarlo.

-Entiendo.

-Pues yo no- se quejo Naruto.

-Veras. Aquí el terrateniente sabía quien era el ladrón, pero por alguna razón no pudo recuperar el objeto por lo que nos llamarón a nosotros, me equivoco?- el hombre negó- al ver que nosotros no conseguíamos saber del ladrón decidió hacerlo él mismo y fue cuando lo pillamos nosotros.

-Y para esto tanto lío- se quejo el rubio- nos hubiera dicho desde el principio quien era. La de raciones de Ramen que me he perdido por estar en esta aldea- termino refunfuñando.

-...- tanto Kakashi como el terrateniente se quedaron sin saber que decir ante el poco tacto de Naruto.

-Solucionado todo, creo que es hora de irnos- anuncio el mayor- si vuelve a necesitar de nuestros servicios será un honor poder ayudarles.

**End Flash Back**

Una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro al recordar aquella misión, aún hoy se sorprendía de que Naruto pudiera haber dicho algo semejante, sobretodo sabiendo lo responsable que era el rubio con cada misión que le asignaban, por suerte aquel terrateniente no puso ningún tipo de queja al respecto.

-Solo tu serías capaz de decir algo semejante- acaricio con ternura una de las sonrosadas mejillas del enfermo- a pesar del tiempo que llevas así,tus mejillas siguen siendo tan rojas como años atrás. Como cuando te bese aquel día.

**Flash Back**

.Como todos los días el entrenamiento del antiguo equipo siete eran muy duro. A demás de interminables sesiones de calentamiento, en los que corrían más de cincuenta kilometros, hacían infinidad de ejercicios para estirar los músculos la parte en la que luchaban unos contra otros era brutal.

En aquellas luchas participaba también el ninja copia y quizás fuera eso lo que terminaba por hacerlos más interesantes, pues ninguno quería ser derrotado con mucha facilidad por su antiguo sensei. Aunque normalmente las parejas de pelea era casi siempre las mismas, pues tomaban en cuenta sus habilidades y carencias.

Pero aquel caluroso día de verano, tanto Sakura como Sasuke tuvieron que ausentarse antes del entrenamiento ya que fueron llamados de urgencia para una labor, por eso los combates ese día sería de todos contra todos, de esa manera Kakashi esperaba ver que tal se podían defender en la lucha contra dos adversarios de un nivel semejante a suyo.

La pela fue interesante, desde luego no decepciono al mayor. Para su satisfacción vio como ambos ex-alumnos daban la talla sobradamente, poniéndolo en más de un aprieto.

Tras terminar el ejercicio el entrenamiento se dio por finalizado. Sai los abandono rápidamente, como era su costumbre, Kakshi recogía sus cosas con parsimonia, como si estuviera esperando por algo o por alguien. Naruto sin embargo tumbado sobre la hierba parecía hacer tiempo asta recuperarse completamente.

-No te iras?- pregunto el sensei- ya hemos terminado.

-No, me gusta quedarme aquí y ver- contesto.

-Ver el que?- pregunto intrigado, la curiosidad era una de sus debilidades- Yo no veo nada.

-Mira hacía arriba- aclaro el rubio- túmbate y mira.

-...- Kakashi hizo lo que su ex-alumno le decía. Una vez tumbado, muy cerca del rubio, miro hacía el cielo pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal- Que se supone que deba ver- estaba insatisfecho, el que pensaba ver algo espectacular y solo veía nubes y un cielo azul... azul, ese era el mismo color con el que se deleitaba cada vez que miraba a aquel jovencito a los ojos, cada vez que a lo largo del día se premiaba con semejante regalo.-Es fantástico.

-Si- respondió complacido- las mejores cosas son aquellas que normalmente nos pasan desapercibidas.

-De donde sacaste eso- era extraño oír hablar de esa manera a su pupilo- es demasiado...

-Profundo- en cuanto lo dijo ninguno de los dos fue capaz de aguantarse la risa y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. No pudieron para por largos minutos, hacía tiempo en el que no reían de esa manera, sin preocuparse de nada más.

Naruto agarrando su barriga reía a más no poder mientras por la risa se mecía de lado a lado. Kakashi por su parte había dejado de reír para observar a Naruto. Tenía los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo de reírse y las mejillas sonrosadas... era la máxima expresión de lo que el peligris consideraba belleza y ternura.

Era en momentos como ese en los que se preguntaba que sentiría si probara esos labios, si sus manos recorriesen la tibia piel de su cuerpo, si se unieran en un solo ser. No, eso estaba más allá de su imaginación, pues bien sabía que su mente se quedaría muy lejos de saber que es como se sentiría eso ultimo.

Perdido en sus divagaciones no se dio cuenta de que el rubio había dejado de reír para quedarse mirándole fijamente. Ahora podía apreciar aún más su belleza, la delicadeza y pureza destilaba por cada poro de su piel, sabía que le estaba diciendo algo pero simplemente era incapaz de salir de donde quiera que estaba.

-Estas bien?- pregunto asustado, no era normal que su maestro hubiera bajado tanto su propia defensa.

-Eh?.. ah, si si, estoy bien- nunca sabría como fue capaz de contestar

-Te quedaste... no se, como ido- explico- estas seguro de que estas bien.

-No- al ver la preocupación en el joven rostros fue consciente de lo que contesto. Como hacía ahora para arreglarlo... claro que eso también le daba la oportunidad que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando- tengo algo que no me deja estar bien.

-Que es?- asustado se acerco aún más al hombre para ver que no tuviera algún tipo de herida producida por el combate. Palpo el pecho varonil en busca de alguna herida, haciendo las delicias del mayor, más no encontró ninguna. Cuando estaba por retirar su mano, la de Kakashi la apretó contra él.

-Déjala- susurro y Naruto sorprendido por aquello la dejo.

Entre sorprendido y emocionado la mente del kitsune era un hervidero de anhelos y deseos, pero tampoco quería hacerse demasiadas. Aunque poco le duro aquello, cuando vio como Kakashi elevaba un poco su cabeza del suelo su corazón pareció salirse le del pecho. Unos pocos centímetros y todos sus sueños dejarían de serio.

Dándose un poco más de valor el copy ninja termino de cerrar el espacio que los separaba. En un principio fue un contacto leve, a la espera de ver como reaccionaría el otro. Para su sorpresa y deleite sintió como Naruto lo buscaba por más. Paso una mano por detrás de la nuca del moreno e intensifico su beso. Delineo con su legua los labios para finalmente hacerlos abrirse y poder introducir su lengua en la ansiada boca.

Durante los minutos que aguantaron si respiración sus lenguas buscaban los misterios ocultos en la boca ajena, pasando por cada rincón de ella. Se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

**End Flash Back**

Su cuerpo recordó la sensación de ese primer beso, la alegría de saber que su amor era correspondido.

Miro nuevamente el cuerpo tendido sobre la cama y las traidoras lagrimas se volvieron a apoderar de sus ojos. A pesar de no que ceder ante ellas nada pudo hacer por evitar que un par se deslizaran por su cara asta perderse en su mascara.

Cada vez que lo veía ahí tendido no podía evitar sentir que poco a poco se le escapaba de entre las manos sin él poder hacer nada. La impotencia que sentía en esos momentos era tan abrumadora que era incapaz siquiera mover un músculo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente para dar paso a Iruka, que como cada tarde se pasaba para darle noticias sobre sus amigos y para que Kakashi a regañadientes y empujones fuera a su casa, pues también ahí era necesario.

-_Ya es tan tarde_- pensó Kakashi- buenas tardes Iruka.

-Buenas- devolvió el saludo- como sigue hoy?

-Como siempre- no podía negar que el optimismo de su amigo era ilimitado- Si, ya lose, ya me voy.

-No te pongas así- dijo sabiendo lo que vendría ahora- sabes que en casa te necesitan. No eres el único al que le hace falta.

-Ya- sabía que era cierto, pero eso no conseguía hacerle sentir mejor- volveré en un par de horas.

-No tengas prisa- por mucho que le dijera que no hacía falta tanta prisa sabía que sería inútil- Buenas tardes Naruto.

Una vez el cambio hecho Iruka ocupo la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, por unos instantes el semblante feliz del moreno se ensombreció dando a ver que no era tan feliz como aparentaba.

-Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que nos vimos, pero no he podido

do venir antes- se disculpo- estaba en una misión. Bueno por donde lo dejamos la ultima vez...- hizo un poco de memoria y logro acordarse- ah si, nos quedamos en el compromiso de Sakura y Tenten. Las tendrías que ver, están tan felices juntas que es difícil recordar como antes cada una estaba enamorada de un chico distinto, si las vieras... me dijeron que vendrían ellas a darte la invitación para la boda.

Antes de que se me olvide, a Itachi hará cosa de un par de meses lo aceptaron de nuevo en la aldea. Me han puesto como su encargado para ver como se involucra nuevamente en la aldea, te diré un secreto- y bajando la voz, para evitar que nadie más pudiera escucharlos siguió hablando- es una gran persona. Es atento y cariñoso, no esperaba terminar enamorándome de él, no se lo digas a nadie, hemos decidido formalizar un poco nuestra relación- según hablaba se iba sonrojando- estoy muy feliz.

Tanto hablar de mi casi se me olvida contarte de Sasuke y Sai, te prometí mantenerte al tanto de la adopción. Pues veras, aunque en un principio Sasuke no estaba muy a favor de adoptar a Angie, Sai consiguió convencerlo, tendrías que verlo ahora... es el padre más amoroso que he visto nunca. Es pendiente de ella y se nota que la quiere mucho...

Durante las dos horas no paro de hablar, según él, era necesario que Naruto supiera que era lo que les pasaba a sus amigos durante su ausencia para que cuando se recuperase no se sintiera desvinculado de ellos. Aunque Tsunade le dijera en su día que no estaba segura de que su querido rubio lo escuchara, Iruka no hizo caso y siguió con sus relatos. El conocía bien a Naruto y sabía que no le habría gustado que nadie le contara esas cosas.

Cuando las dos horas pasaron, puntual como siempre, Kakashi apareció por la puerta. Cruzo un par de frases con Iruka antes de que este lo volviera a dejar solo con él.

-Regrese- anunció- siento no haber estado, pero sabes lo pesado que se pone Iruka cuando no se le hace caso.

A las nueve en punto se levanto de la silla y destapo el cuerpo del rubio, a pesar de estar tanto tiempo en esa cama su cuerpo no había perdido su forma bien definida, coloco el cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo llevo asta el baño. En un principio las enfermeras habían puesto pegas ante esto, pero Kakashi no les dejo que fuera ellas las que limpiaran el cuerpo de su pareja, ese era un derecho que solo él podía.

Lo acomodo en la silla de respaldo que había y preparo la bañera con varios aceites y sales, especiales para activar su riego sanguíneo. Mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua caliente el se desvistió, una vez desnudo quito el camisón a Naruto y empezó a enjabonarlo. Con movimientos delicados y suaves pasaba su mano enjabonada por el moreno torso. Sus manos anhelando mayor contacto ampliaron la zona a limpiar, en pocos segundos el inmóvil cuerpo estaba cubierto de espuma.

Con la practica aprendida Kakashi quito toda la espuma sin que le supusiera ningún riesgo al menor. El pelo lo dejaría para otra ocasión, empezaba a sentir frío y era mejor sumergir el cuerpo en agua caliente.

Con Naruto en brazos primero se acomodo él y luego dejo a este entre sus piernas. Tantas noches fueron las que los dos hicieron eso, meterse en la bañera disfrutando de un buen baño caliente y la compañía del otro.

**Flash Back**

Kakashi llegaba a su casa después de una larga misión. No quería estar ahí pero con Naruto de misión no tenía mejor lugar al que ir. Al abrir la puerta un cálido olor a ramen llego asta él, sonriendo supo que el rubio había vuelto de su misión. Llego asta la cocina guiado por el olor y entonces lo pudo ver, estaba frente a una cazuela dando vueltas a su preciado manjar.

-Que tal la misión'- pregunto el rubio sin dejar de dar vueltas a la comida.

-Mal- respondió Kakashi- no estabas tu.

-No digas tonterías- le regaño- hablo en serio.

-Yo también- se agacho un poco para besar el cuello de su pareja, cuanto había estañado poder hacer eso- todo salió bien.

-Me alegro. Pon la mesa, esto ya casi esta.

Cenaron mientras se contaban sus respectivas misiones y todo aquello que el otro pudiera desconocer. Tras la cena se sentaron en el sofá a reponer todos y cada uno de los besos que no se pudieron dar en esos días, todas las caricias que quedaron pendientes.

Poco antes de medianoche Naruto anuncio su intención de regresar a su casa, pero Kakashi no estaba muy conforme.

-Quédate un poco más- decía entre besos.

-Es muy tarde- aunque ganas no le faltaban era realmente tarde, y a la mañana siguiente tenía que presentarse ante la obachan- además te tendrás que bañar.

-Por que no me bañas tu- dijo pícaramente.

-Que!- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante aquella petición- pe... pero...

-No me dirás que te da vergüenza- al ver que este bajaba la cabeza aún más apenado supo que así era- no tienes por que. Los dos nos amamos y para que mentir, tienes un cuerpo estupendo y ese lunar que tienes en el culo me pone mucho.

-...- se quedo aturdido ante eso, como sabía lo del lunar- Co... como sabes eso?.

-Bueno- lo acaba de pillar- lo cierto es que alguna que otra vez... te he visto bañándote.

-Eres un pervertido- le acuso.

-Solo contigo- se defendió entre risas- llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado de ti y tenía tan pocas esperanzas de que tu también lo estuvieras que me conformaba con mirarte en las misiones.

-...- siendo eso cierto cuanto tiempo perdido. Se levanto del sofá ante la preocupada mirada de su compañero, pero al verle extender la mano comprendió- Vamos.

Sujetos de la mano llegaron asta el baño. Se conocían desde hacía años, la confianza entre ellos era muy grande, pero ambos estaban nerviosos, como si fueran completos desconocidos.

Kakashi que recuperado un poco se soltó del agarre y comenzó a llenar la bañera ante la atenta mirada de su rubio. Dejando el agua correr se giro hacía su pareja y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Primero dejo caer su chaleco, seguido del pegado niqui. Naruto por su parte no quitaba ojo del espectáculo y cuando el comenzó a bajarse la cremallera de su chaqueta fue detenido.

-No, déjame hacerlo a mi- pidió el Jounin.

Haciendo caso a lo pedido se limito a ver como los pantalones de su pareja caían al suelo. Una vez en ropa interior el peligris se acerco asta el rubio y termino de bajar la cremallera y deslizo la chaqueta a lo largo de los brazos morenos. Coloco sus manos en el borde de la camiseta y rozando lo más posible fue subiéndola asta sacársela por la cabeza.

Se quedo mirando ese bien formado torso, los músculos desarrollados solo lo justo para poder resaltar esa parte, eran una maravilla que siempre disfrutaba de contemplar. Mirándole a los ojos llego asta el nudo de sus pantalones y con una agilidad sorprendente se los bajo de un tirón.

Estaban los dos en ropa interior mirándose fijamente, poco parecía importarles el hecho de que estuvieran medio desnudos. Como sincronizados se quitaron la ultima prenda a la vez y fue entonces cuando Kakashi se abalanzo sobre el rubio.

Comenzó devorándole la boca, sus lenguas se mezclaban asta lo imposible, sus cuerpos atendieron a la llamada del otro y se juntaron todo lo que les era posible. En medio del beso el mayor fue guiando sus cuerpos asta colocarse bajo la ducha. Ni siquiera el chorro de agua fría los separo, el estar juntos era ahora lo más importante.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo insoportable separaron sus bocas, pero apenas unos milímetros, solo lo justo para poder tomar aire de nuevo.

Alargo una mano asta coger la esponja y rociarla con jabón. Con la esponja en la mano comenzó a tallar el joven cuerpo comenzando por los pectorales. Naruto solo sonreía la ver el esmero y detalle que ponía en la labor. Poco fue el tiempo que tardo en cubrir el pecho de espuma y bajar por el abdomen. Hizo especial hincapié en el tatuaje de su estomago, tanto que termino haciendo cosquillas al pobre chico.

-Ja ja ja- reía el rubio- me haces cosquillas.

Haciendo caso dejo su estomago para cubrir las bien formadas piernas de la blanca espuma. Cuando solo quedaba la hombría por enjabonar subió la mirada asta encontrar los azules orbes que lo miraban sin pestañear.

-Esto también se limpia- dijo pícaro, y dejando la esponja de lado agarro el pene con una mano.

-Aahh- gimió al sentir la mano.

Con movimientos lentos comenzó a a deslizar su mano a lo largo del erecto miembro. Con cada movimiento el rubio no podía evitar gemir asta que Kakashi silenció los sonidos con su boca. EL beso suave en principio fue aumentando de intensidad a medida que la mano aumentaba de velocidad. No tardo mucho en notar la caliente esencia de su pareja en la mano y el potente gemido de Naruto resonando en todo el lugar.

Aún con la respiración entre cortada fue tomado en brazos y llevado asta la bañera. Sin bajarlo se metió primero él y acomodo a los dos.

-Esta bien eso de bañarnos juntos-comento Kakashi.

-si- y acurrucándose más en el cálido cuerpo tras él se fue quedando dormido.

**End Flash Back**

Perdido en su mente no se había dado cuenta de que el agua se les había enfriado asta que su cuerpo comenzó a dar señales de frío. Sin perder tiempo salió y seco el cuerpo inmóvil.

Regreso al cuarto y arropo bien a Naruto, nuevamente no pudo evitar quedarse mirando tan tierna cara. Pero aquella cara no era nada comparada con los ojos, esos orbes azules que hacían competencia con el azul del cielo. El brillo de su mirada, la alegría que en ellos se reflejaba... cuanto añoraba la sensación que lo recorría cuando su mirada se posaba sobre él.

Negó con la cabeza en un intento de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente. No quería derramar lagrimas esa noche, cualquier otra no le importaba pero esa noche... esa noche era especial. Y como en todas las noches especiales las lagrimas no eran bien recibidas.

Tal noche como aquella hace dos años se entero de que serían padres. La peor noche de su vida se transformo en cuestión de segundos en una de sus mejores noches, lo único que echo en falta fue ver la reacción de Naruto, pero aquello era imposible. Tres días antes había caído en esa trágica situación.

Desde entonces le había contado todo lo que iba sucediendo día a día. Las ecografías diseminadas por el cuarto intentaban hacer la habitación más agradable y al paciente participe de aquel milagro, pues eso era.

Tiempo atrás perdió toda esperanza de ser padre, la esas que tenía y la falta de motivación a la hora de buscar otra pareja que no fuera su ex-alumno lo hacían más difícil. Pero lo había conseguido, eran padres de un hermoso niño de ojos negros y un carácter igual al de Naruto.

-Tendrías que verlo, corretea por toda la casa- le explico- según él esta aprendiendo para cuando vallas a casa y así no tengas que cargar con él- un suspiro de impotencia escapo de sus labios- te echo de menos. Nada es igual sin ti. Intento, por dios que intento, estar con Tenshi pero no puedo. Te veo tanto en él, Iruka dice que tu eras igual a su edad, menos mal que tengo ayuda por que sino no sabría que hacer.

esta tarde me dijo que quería entrar en la academia, que quería ser igual a su papa. Le han hablado tanto de ti que parece como si te conociera. Le gusta lo mismo que a ti, salvo el ramen lo siento, hace travesuras todo el tiempo, y cuando Sasuke trae a Angie...entonces si que no se les puede dejar solos. Sai dice que de mayores podrían formar buena pareja para desarmar la aldea.

De repente una sensación lo distrajo, por un momento sintió como la mano de Naruto se aferraba ala suya, pero no podía ser cierto, aquello solo era una más de las visiones que su mente le hacía creer.

La enfermera del turno de noche entro en la habitación distrayendo al hombre de sus ideas.

-Buenas noches Hatake-san- saludo la mujer- hace una magnifica noche.

-...- este no contesto, nunca contestaba.

-No se si mi compañera le a podido decir antes, pero mañana pude traer a su hijo- ante esto puso toda su atención a las palabras de la mujer- Hokage-sama dijo que tal vez sería bueno para hacerle reaccionar.

La cabeza se le lleno de secretas esperanzas, la única vez que le permitieron llevar a Tenshi fue el día que nació, y según él, Naruto tuvo algún tipo de reacción. Con suerte esta visita tendría iguales o mejores consecuencias.

De vuelta al silencio que los rodeaba cuando estaban solos, se permitió sonreír, al fin su hijo conocería a su padre. Era la primera vez que estaba impaciente por que llegara un nuevo día y poder ir a su casa, que diferente era esto a lo que sentía habitualmente.

Pensando en mañana reviso que el cuarto estuvieran bien. Las cosas estaban en su sitio, el sitio estaba limpio, y lo más importante, Naruto estaba bien arreglado, perfecto para recibir tan importante visita.

Parecía un niño la noche antes de Navidad, estaba nervioso y feliz. Aquel era un día esperado por dos largos años. Y como suele pasar en estas ocasiones la noche fue una de las más largas de su vida.

Esa mañana Tsunade entro antes, pues sabía que el ninja estaría loco por ir a su casa a recoger a su hijo y traerlo.

-Vete tranquilo que yo me quedo asta que vuelvas- dijo como saludo, y antes de darse cuenta estaba sola en la habitación- veo que tenía razón. En cuanto a ti- dijo comenzando a examinar al rubio- más te vale que te despiertes por que ese niño te necesita.

Mientras examina a su estimado ninja noto que algo no era normal. Dependiendo en que zona pusiera la mano este reaccionaba, ilusionada siguio tocando asta que por fin un sonido escapo de los labios del chico.

Ten cuidado- exigió- tengo cosquillas.

-Naruto- la mujer emocionada no pudo evitar abrazarlo- menos mal.

-Tenía que despertar hoy no?- la anciana pareció desconcertada- me viene a visitar mi hijo, es lo menos.

-Como sabes? Tu estabas...

-Escuchando todo- respondió a la pregunta- llevo todo este tiempo escuchando todo lo que me decíais.

-Kakashi se va a alegrar tanto, y tu hijo, y tus amigos, y...

-Si, ya lose- la corto, sino esa mujer no terminaba en la vida- ayer lo vi tan emocionado que no quise reventarle la ilusión.

-Estas despierto desde ayer?- pareció molestarse- y ese tonto no me dijo nada.

-No vio cuando desperté- aseguro- estaba limpiando el cuarto. Pero no quiero que le digas que ya desperté.

-Porqué?- pronto intuyo la respuesta- sigues siendo el numero uno en sorprender a la gente.

-Gracias

No tardaron mucho en notar el chakra del mayor por lo que volvieron a la rutina habitual, de Naruto dormido y Tsunade sentada en la silla esperando por el remplazo.

-Unade-jiji- se escucho nada más abrir la puerta.

-Que no me llames así- pero como sucediera con su padre, al hijo tampoco era capaz de hacérselo entender- bien, ahora que as vuelto me voy, tengo más pacientes que ver. Si tengo un rato vendré a ver a Tenshi.

-Tenshi- llamo la atención del niño- te tienes que portar bien, no puedes tirártele encima, recuerda que esta enfermo.

-Peo puo ale un beso, abazo, deirle que le quedo- pasando desapercibido por todos Naruto sonrió.(N.A. Pero puedo darle un beso, abrazarlo y decirle que le quiero)

-Claro- afirmo para deleite de su hijo- pero con cuidado.

Con su hijo en brazos Kakashi se acerco asta la cama y lo deposito en ella. Este, tímido como pocas veces en su vida, le costo separase de los brazos de su otro papa.

-Vamos- lo animo- no te hará nada.

-Si- más animado se arrodillo cerca de la cabeza rubia y con toda la sinceridad que tiene un niño lo abrazo y le dijo que lo quería mucho.

-Yo también- fue lo que obtuvo en respuesta dejando a los dos visitantes perplejos.

-Papa!!- grito emocionado sin poder contener las lagrimas. Kakashi tras él no estaba muy diferente. Con los ojos rojos y las abundantes lagrimas corriendo por su cara parecía estar viviendo las consecuencias de una tragedia.

-Naruto- susurro.

-Kakashi- cuanto tiempo esperando para oír su nombre salir de esos labios, esos ojos mirándole a él únicamente, como si nada más existiera a su alrededor.

El peligris no pudo aguantar más y se derrumbo, los sollozos de hacía unos instantes eran ahora un llanto casi incontrolable. Cuando sintió la mano de su pareja revolverle el pelo un nuevo espasmo se apodero de él, era tanto lo que había aguantado, tanto lo que tenía guardado para no preocupar a los demás, sobre todo a su hijo, para no recibir su lastima.

-No me darás un beso- demando el recién despertado- llevo espe ...mmmm.

No pudo terminar la frase pues no le dieron opción. Como no hacerlo si era lo que más había querido desde que vio que había despertado. Tenshi atrapado entre los cuerpos de sus padres comenzó a molestar con el fin de que dejaran de besarse.

-Yaaa, jooo – se quejaba- yo quedo estar con papi.

La mañana paso demasiado rápido y con ello llego la hora de la llegada de Iruka. Este al verlo despierto se emociono mucho y llevado por el instinto paterno que tenía hacía Naruto decidió que ya era hora de llevarse al niño y dejar al padre descansar.

Una vez solos Kakashi se acurruco junto a él en la cama sin decir una palabra. Naruto se abrazó a su pecho respirando el aroma que desprendía el hombre, hacía tanto que no podía disfrutar de algo tan simple como eso.

-Tengo sueño- dijo Naruto al rato.

-Duerme, pero no mucho- aparto algunos mechones de pelo que le habían caído sobre al cara al menor y paso el tiempo contemplando el rostro relajado de su pareja, reflexiono a cerca de todo lo vivido- a veces, los sueños no son buenos, son mejores.

_Fin._


End file.
